


Enjoy Pain, Crave Pleasure

by Stan-Ford (SuccinctDisquisition)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill POV limited, Bill's feelings, Eventual human form Bill, M/M, Other, Slow Build, hints at Author/Bill, hints at author's identity, twelve year old Dipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccinctDisquisition/pseuds/Stan-Ford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill may not be a human but he is capable of feelings. He feels bored for instance. Very bored. In fact, there are only about two feelings he's accustomed to. Bored and interested. </p><p>One day, after a quick two decade nap, Bill awakes to find new players in Gravity Falls. Those pesky journals had fallen into new hands. And two kids are basically magnets for the anomalies of the otherwise quiet town. Bill can't fault the foreign creatures. He feels a certain attraction towards the boy with the book that he can't quite place. Now he has to deal with this bizarre emotion and find out what the pine sapling is all about. Too much work for a omniscient demon if you asked him. Much better to just make the boy squirm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy Pain, Crave Pleasure

Dream demons don't sleep. If someone asked him, that is what Bill would respond with. There was no need. No such thing as exhaustion on the ethereal plane. But Bill did sleep. The world was boring. There was no remedy for that. So Bill slept through the boring parts. All it took were a few wards to alarm him when the waking world became interesting once more. 

In the dark corner of the demon's mind he was curled up in, the world shook with a blaring bass. Bill felt his being tremble with excitement. He knew immediately what alarm had woken him. He knew beyond a doubt why he was floating in the dimmed waking world rather than the dream scape. He knew exactly what he was doing here. A journal was found. 

It did not escape Bill how powerful those books could be. They could punch a whole in the fabric of reality, spreading chaos like the winds of a great desert sandstorm. Engulfing existence in particles of discord. That, Bill had no problem with. That was the thrilling part of the journals. The part that had kept the demon from destroying the books thirty years ago. 

It was the pages about the dream demon himself that sent the trill of excitement through his ethereal being now. How to summon him. The impression he'd made on the ambitious author. And what caused the demon to set wards out for their discovery: a way to nullify him. 

Bill wasn't sure there was anything that could actually harm him in the book but he lived as though he were. If those books held the key to his destruction as well as reason to use it, Bill would have them and be sure they only fell into the hands of his chosen. Those who would only make this place more interesting for him. 

As fate would have it, a small being had found the journal. A human still young enough to have stubby legs and barely even any hair on its body. Bill gazed at the creature with his mind's eye. 

Dipper, he was called. /Unique enough./ He liked adventure. /Promising./ He had a sister. /Could be useful to know./ He loved her. /A weakness./ He was reckless. /Delightful./ He was stumbling into a world he had no comprehension of. /Enticing./ He was smart. /Intriguing./

Bill bided his time near the human. Dipper would dream of adventure. He would drool over Wendy. He would tease with his sister. Dipper lived such a trivial life for the most part. He was deceptively simple, yet poured himself over the third journal as if he understood all of the hidden clues lying within. The author had been nothing if not cryptic. Bill was grateful for that. He found himself really enjoying the sight of the human struggling to interpret the hints. Dipper would never be capable of understanding Bill's world, yet the child never stopped trying. 

That was what drew Bill to Dipper's dreams. Not the journal. The boy.


End file.
